This disclosure generally relates to polycarbonate compositions, and more particularly, to high heat copolycarbonate compositions having enhanced optical properties, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic devices. Because of their broad use, particularly in lenses, optical films, and healthcare products requiring high heat sterilization, it is desirable to provide polycarbonates with high heat performance combined with good optical properties, particularly after processing and after exposure to real life conditions such as prolonged exposure to high temperatures.
Some known “high heat” copolycarbonates can have high glass transition temperatures of 150° C. or higher. But such polycarbonates are typically more yellow after processing and have lower transmission values. There accordingly remains a need for polycarbonate compositions having improved balance of high heat performance and optical properties.